The Big One
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Ron has a big, rather important question to ask...only nothing is going right for him and he's beginning to wonder if he will ever get this question asked...or be able to make use of the little box hiding in his sock drawer! Will he prove successful? Warnings...because Ron is Ron and can't stop cussing!
So, I'm back...a little later than promised, but I have a new story for you :) This one is written from Ron's pov...really hope you like it!

Thank you loads for the lovely reviews you leave for me, would love more, but I do appreciate what I get. So thank you to those who take the time to leave a few words. I'm still working on my new multiple chapter Romione story...and reviews make me write faster!

Here you go...a bit of the lovely Ron!

* * *

"Ron! Aren't you ready yet?" Hermione called me from somewhere in the flat. That is to say, the flat I shared with Harry and had done so since about a year after the war.

I hadn't wanted to desert Mum so soon after losing Fred – with Ginny back at school, Charlie back in Romania and Percy and Bill in their own places – that only left George at home who couldn't face moving back into the flat he had shared with his twin above the shop. And, George hadn't been coping too well at the time, so I felt I couldn't just leave them. However, when the time came that I knew I should move out, and Harry felt the need for his own space as well – George offered us the flat, saying he couldn't live there again and at least someone would be looking after the place. Hermione had moved in with us, into my room, just over a year after she finished school.

Speaking of which, no doubt my girlfriend would currently be waiting by the fireplace, ready to floo for our evening out. But, since I'd been out on an Auror mission until the early hours of this morning, she'd actually allowed me to sleep in late and then welcome me home in the way I'd only ever want her to welcome me. So, we were a little late in getting ready tonight.

Bloody brilliant it was having Hermione living with me, sure we had our tense moments and our share of useless arguments...but I still got to wake up to her every morning and we had privacy to, well, you know! Even Crookshanks seemed settled in here now and spent most of his time lazing on the bed or the nearest sun spot he could find. The flat, with the three of us was great, if sometimes crowded. But, as close as we'd been in school and after everything we'd gone through together, it just seemed natural we'd all live together now. At least for the time being anyway.

"Ron!" She called me again, less patiently.

"Two minutes!" I called back, glancing at my appearance in the mirror above the chest of drawers. I tried to straighten my hair and then gave a shrug – I'd have to do. Mum would probably fuss over the bruise on my cheek, but I kinda liked the fact it made me look rugged and brave from battle. It had certainly made Hermione want to kiss me better anyway. Damn...better change my thinking, that wasn't helping me get ready if I started thinking of Hermione naked in my bed again.

Quietly, I opened the middle drawer and felt around for an important item. Right at the back, under my socks, a couple of old Quidditch magazines and a chocolate frog card, I found it and pulled the little box out. Checking to make sure she wasn't watching me from the door, I opened the box with a relieved sigh. It was still there – safe and sound.

I held before me an engagement ring. A ring I had actually bought seven weeks ago when I had first decided I really wanted Hermione to become my wife. It was time to propose and begin the rest of our life together. I knew there was no one else for me and honestly, what were we waiting around for? The band was yellow gold with three small diamonds in a row – all the same size. The gold of the band curled thinly around the stones setting them off perfectly. I'd seen it and knew it was Hermione, knew she wouldn't want anything huge and showy. This was her, beautiful, sparkly and classic.

Tonight, I decided with a resolute nod. I was going to ask her tonight for definite. I was tired of putting it off, tired of trying to find the perfect moment. All I wanted to do was propose to Hermione and start planning our wedding. Even though the very idea of proposing and trying to get the words out right filled me with dread, this was something I really wanted to do and tonight was as good a night as any. We could slip out of my parents house and maybe walk down to the pond, or perhaps the meadow where we spent so much time that first summer after. And, I'd pop the question. She'd squeal in excitement, probably...except it was rare to hear her squeal, unless I was between her thighs anyway, I grinned to myself. And then coughed when that image was not helping things again and I had to adjust myself.

I put the box safely in my pocket with a pat, picturing her saying yes, because I really couldn't envision her saying anything else, as I slid the ring onto her finger. And I was sure there'd be some private celebrating between us later tonight. And then we could go back inside and tell my family who would obviously all be thrilled for us and...oh, hang on. Tonight was Ginny's 21st birthday, the reason we were going out - her birthday party. It was also a celebration for the incredible season the Holyhead Harpies had had, finishing in the top three of the league table. I realised that perhaps it wasn't fair to overshadow her night by announcing our engagement.

I sighed then as that plan was quickly quashed. Okay, fine, so if not tonight – then tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow night. I'd get Harry out of the flat somehow, cook Hermione's favourite meal, perhaps with a bit of help from Mum. And we could have a quiet dinner together - I'd light some candles or something, buy her flowers...and then I'd do it. I would get down on one knee and ask her to marry me.

With that decided, I took the box from my pocket and slipped it back into its hiding place in the back of my drawer for safe keeping.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione suddenly appeared at the bedroom door, causing me to slam the drawer rather sharply. "What are you doing?" She asked, leaning against the frame, impatiently.

"Erm, just...looking for some clean socks," I muttered, opening another drawer and pretending to check that one.

She sighed and went over to the bed. "I got all clean clothes out for you whilst you were in the shower to save some time. There's clean socks right here, where everything else you're wearing was!" She picked up the balled up item and tossed them to me, shaking her head.

"Thanks love." I caught the socks, gave her a quick kiss and then sat down to pull them on before sliding my feet into my shoes. "Okay, ready now. Let's go. You got her present?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her from the bedroom.

"Right here." She picked it up from the coffee table and we were on our way to The Burrow seconds later.

Judging from the amount of noise in the house when we stepped over the grate, it was clear we were the last to arrive. There were so many people crowding the house, guests were overflowing into the garden. The family was growing quickly these days, with both Bill and Percy now married, not to mention my adorable two year old niece who was currently running circles around her father whilst Fleur sat regally in the lounge chatting away to Angelina – George's girlfriend. Even Charlie was here – he greeted us first on his way outside with a bottle, slapping me good naturedly on the back and giving Hermione a quick hug.

"Ron! Hermione!" Mum hurried over, wiping her hands on her apron. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry Mum, I was catching up on some sleep after the last few days," I explained.

"I'm afraid I let him nap a bit longer than I meant to," Hermione added.

She waved away her apologies. "Well, he probably needed it. Oh, Ron, dear...look at that." She grabbed my chin in her hand and twisted my face this way and that to study the graze and bruise on my cheek. "Come into the kitchen and I'll fix it for you." She tried to pull me along by my chin.

"Mum, it's fine," I batted away her hands. "Leave it," I squirmed out of her hold, ducking under her arm and led Hermione off to find the birthday girl.

Outside I discovered she'd invited her team mates along, as well as our friends Neville and Luna. "Hi," Luna smiled serenely up at us both. "I do hope you didn't get Ginny the same present as I did." She eyed the package still in Hermione's hands. "She didn't seem very excited with it," she sighed.

"Oh, well, erm...I doubt it." Hermione smiled and caught my eye as I tried not to giggle. Knowing the wonderful Luna she'd probably bought her a Nargle catcher or something.

"Oh, good." Her face brightened and she stirred her rather strange looking drink with what looked like a broken quill. "But then, I doubt she's very bothered with any presents right now, not with her exciting news!" She bounced up and down, almost spilling the drink.

"Exciting news?" We both asked at the same time.

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet? Well, I won't ruin the surprise. Might go see if your Mother needs any help." She wandered away and I could only imagine my Mum's reaction to Luna's offer of 'help'.

"Still as...interesting!" I laughed as Hermione took my hand.

"I doubt Luna will ever change." She shook her head and then nodded towards where she'd spotted Ginny and Harry lounging on the grass, chatting with her team mates.

"Oi! Gin!" I called to her.

She looked over, grinned and waved before grabbing Harry and pulling him over to us. "What the hell took you two so long?" she punched my arm. "Though, maybe I don't want to know." She pulled a face, followed by a laugh.

"I was asleep," I muttered. "Some of us were working until the early hours, not like this git!" I shot Harry a look – he'd managed to somehow duck out of this mission and it had been a tough one.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate!" He patted my shoulder, but I could tell he wasn't sorry at all.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," Hermione cut in before we could start our usual banter and handed the present over. "Though, we just bumped into Luna who said you're not bothered by presents since you have some exciting news?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Ginny's face beamed and she looked up at Harry standing beside her with the soppiest grin on her face I thought I might puke, especially when Harry returned it and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We do actually," she began and then thrust her left hand in our face. "Tada!" she exclaimed, wiggling her finger so we couldn't miss the newly adorned ring she wore. Not that we could – the stone looked like a bloody iceberg!

"Engaged?" Hermione asked, cottoning on quicker than I had. Ginny nodded and then my girlfriend became possessed or something as she grabbed Ginny's hands, squealed very girlishly and pulled her in for a big hug. I looked on, clueless as to their behaviour. I supposed this was another girl thing I'd never understand, and I looked to Harry to share a knowing grin with him. But Hermione was hugging him now too. "Oh, congratulations! Both of you!" She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, before lifting Ginny's hand to study the ring closer.

Bloody show off! Bloody typical of Harry to go over the top with this kind of thing. Ginny's ring looked huge, much more impressive than the more elegant ring I'd picked out for Hermione. Not that she'd have liked a huge stone like that anyhow! I knew my girlfriend had more refined taste than that. After all, she'd fallen for me, hadn't she?

In that very moment I was struck with a sickening thought. Bollocks! How the hell was I going to propose to Hermione tomorrow night after this? _'What the hell!'_ I cursed under my breath, which earned me a glare from both Hermione and Ginny. Great, thanks Harry you specky four eyed git – bloody ruined my grand gesture now, haven't you! I knew if I now proposed to Hermione tomorrow as planned it would look as though I was just copying Harry. Like I wasn't capable of coming to the decision on my own and felt pressured into it because my best mate had taken the plunge. Oh fuck!

Hermione nudged me then and I was aware I hadn't said anything. "Oh, right. Congratulations little sis'," I hugged her. "And you, ya git!" I hissed at Harry. Let him think I was merely teasing him as usual for being with my sister. He laughed good naturedly and wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Thanks Ron. And, just so you know, your brothers' have already given me the big speech, threatening my manhood if I so much as step a toe out of line with Ginny. So, you know, don't feel like you have to add to it or anything." He was still laughing about it, but I'm quite sure my brothers had been serious.

"I should bloody hope they did!" I muttered.

"So, when?" Hermione asked, still sounding giddier than usual.

Ginny smiled again and placed her hand over Harry's that rested on her hip. "He asked me this morning, when he was giving me my presents over breakfast," she sighed. "It was really romantic. He had it all wrapped up amongst my other presents and when I opened it, he got down on one knee and everything." She gazed up at him and Hermione sighed dreamily as though it was one of those romantic novels that I knew she kept hidden away and read secretly.

I was tempted to point out that I could do romance too. Yeah, I added in my head, just wait and see what I was going to do for you tomorrow night. And now I can't, cause my best mate is a bloody tosser! "I'll be right back," I kissed Hermione's cheek. "Need the loo," I added and hurried away.

I closed the bathroom door behind me, having just successfully outran little Victoire and Teddy who wanted me to play hide and seek with them. I just needed a moment to rant about the unfairness of it all and calm down in the privacy of a silencing charm before I came out. Seven damn weeks I had carried that ring around. Seven weeks! And I had planned numerous times to ask her, but something always happened.

Her Mum was sick and she'd gone to look after her. She was busy at work and working late hours over some important case. It was her Dad's birthday. She got her...woman's monthly thing and felt lousy. I was away on stupid missions. And now this! Dammit, sometimes it felt like the universe was working against us. It had taken us years to get together, I'd be damned if it be years before I could propose to her.

And now that prat Potter had beat me to it! What the hell? How had that happened? I mean, I hadn't even heard a whisper that he was considering this - they were younger than us, okay only by a few months, but still, it was our turn first – gits! Though, I suppose no one knew I was planning this either, I'd taken an afternoon off work and disappeared out into Muggle London alone so that it wouldn't make the gossip pages of the Prophet that I had been looking at engagement rings. I had been successful in finding the perfect ring, something I knew Hermione would like – a ring that was elegant and beautiful and sparkled just like her eyes did when she smiled at me. And now the fuckin' thing would be stuck in my drawer for weeks again, because I was not going to look a complete tit and propose to her just days after my best mate had done it. I wasn't going to put up with everyone laughing at me, saying I only got the balls to do it after The Chosen One had shown me how!

Nope, it was going to have to wait now.

Fuck it!

By the time I came out of the bathroom I had calmed down a bit – I was still a bit sulky about it all, but not so pissed off. Then I saw that Mum, Fleur and Luna were filling the table with food – great! I filled a plate full of stuff and went off to find Hermione again – thinking that maybe I'd share something with her from my plate. Though, I was really hungry and was already shovelling in my second sausage roll before I made it to the back door.

I tried to enjoy the rest of the party and make an effort not to scowl every time I saw Ginny flash her ring and Harry looked so proud and smug beside her. "Tosspot!" I muttered under my breath. Hermione gave me one of her rare death glares then. "What?" I asked. "Just...he looks so smug about it. Anyone would think he made the damn ring himself!" I sulked and downed my drink. Thankfully after that, Victoire and Teddy managed to cajole me into a game of hide and seek before they were whisked off to bed. And then I got into a conversation with Angelina and a couple of Ginny's team mates about a recent Quidditch match where we all agreed that the ref had been an idiot!

Later that night, back in our bedroom at the flat, I stood glaring at the drawer where I knew the ring resided, as though it was taunting me. That damn thing was going to give me nightmares soon – or else burn a damn hole in the furniture!

"Ron, are you coming to bed?" Hermione asked, from her position in bed. Fuck. It always made me hard to see her lying in our bed, wearing next to nothing and her hair spilled all over the pillows.

I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah," I replied, whipping my socks off and climbing in beside her as she marked the page in her book and set it down on the bedside table.

I lay down on my back, holding out my arms to her and she crawled into her usual position, curled up against my chest as my arms curled around her. "Are you okay?" she asked after a moment, trailing a finger tip down my naked chest. "You've been a bit quiet all night?" Her eyes flicked up towards mine and I saw the genuine concern for me.

"Yeah," I sighed and tightened my hold a little. "Just tired," I added.

"Really? Because you slept for about five hours this afternoon." Her tone was disbelieving,

"It was a rough raid," I shrugged. "I'll be fine in the morning." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, hoping she'd give it up.

"So, you're not being all sulky because your best friend is going to marry your little sister?" She asked, far too astutely as she always was when it came to me. "I mean, you're not still holding some childish notion about him defiling your baby sister or something? Because, you know he loves her and he treats her right and..."

"Yeah, I know. He's probably the best man there is for her." I muttered. I knew that was true. If someone was going to marry my sister then I was glad it was Harry because I knew he was a good bloke and I knew he'd never hurt her. Couldn't guarantee she wouldn't hurt him though. "I'm happy for them, really. Just, don't you think it was all a bit, sudden?"

"Sudden?" She raised an eyebrow, her hand that had been tracing circles on my chest halting. "Ron, they've been dating for years! It's not like they just met – everyone knew this was an inevitable step for them two."

"Yeah, eventually," I sighed and rested my chin atop her head, still wishing I had gotten to ask Hermione first. I laughed to myself then as a funny vision came to me. Hermione just gave me one of her looks before I managed to stop laughing enough to explain what was funny. "I was just thinking, I hope she doesn't have a bath with that ring on. She'll probably drown!" I chuckled lightly.

Hermione grinned. "It was a bit big and flashy, wasn't it?" She laughed lightly. "I guess Harry was trying to impress her and I suppose he knows what she likes."

"Not like he'd impress her with anything else big!" I guffawed and pressed my hips closer to Hermione as though to prove a point.

She scowled and slapped my upper arm. "Don't be so crude!"

"Just saying," I shrugged. "I suppose she is marrying a bloody war hero. The Chosen One, Boy Who Lived and all that – got to look impressive in the papers, hasn't he?" I rolled my eyes. "Now, do you think we can stop talking about my sister and her prat of a boyfriend, fiancé now, I guess? I'm sure there's something else we could be doing?" I flashed my brows at her and then winked.

"Such as?" She feigned innocence. I loved it when she did that!

I scrambled out from under her then and with my Auror trained reflexes was between her thighs, hovering over her within a flash, dipping my head to nip at a pert nipple through her thin white vest top she wore to sleep in. "Does that give you any ideas?" I looked up at her and leaned forwards to kiss her deeply. She hummed against me, her hands sliding to the back of my neck and rubbed her calf against mine.

"I think I'm getting the idea," she breathed when I pulled back from the kiss and her hand slid down to the back of my boxers. "Might need a few more pointers though."

"I'll give you pointers." I growled and buried my head in her breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples through the fabric as she squirmed against me and grasped a handful of my arse that she seemed to have a thing about.

It was a good job I'd taken that long nap this afternoon, because I had a feeling it was going to be a long night!

I tried to forget all about proposing after that, at least for awhile anyway. There was one crazy moment when I almost asked her on her birthday, until I remembered that was when Harry had proposed to Ginny. And if there's one thing worse than following your best mate in proposing to his girl, it's doing it the exact same way! So, that was not an option.

I almost managed to convince myself that the reason I couldn't find the perfect moment and things kept happening against me was because it wasn't the right time, because they weren't the perfect moments I thought they were. And I so wanted this to memorable for Hermione, I wanted her to look back on the moment fondly and I didn't want to have to make up some story when our children asked how I proposed to to their mum, just so their Dad didn't seem like a loser.

Whoa...when had children come into this?

Anyway, I did try to forget and just be patient. But that wasn't always easy with constant reminders. Like whenever I rummaged to the back of my drawer in hope of finding some stray clean underwear because I had forgotten to do laundry again, and instead grabbed hold of the little box still waiting. Or I opened the drawer rather sharply and it had rolled to the front. I lived in fear that Hermione was going to find it before I got around to asking her.

And then there was all Ginny's crap that somehow made it's way to our flat. They had decided on a long engagement since she was only 21 and they didn't think there was any rush – they were happy. Plus Ginny insisted on waiting until the new Quidditch season was over before being drowned in plans. Not that that seemed to prevent her from dreaming about it, judging from the Muggle and Magical Bridal magazines I found littering the place.

I even found myself flicking through one at the kitchen table as I sleepily munched my way through some toast after a long night shift. I was just wondering if they might have any tips on big romantic gestures for proposals.

"Can I have my magazine back?" Ginny asked, standing in the doorway, an amused expression on her face as she held out her hand for it.

"Oh, erm, yeah," I snapped it shut and flung it at her.

She caught it effortlessly. "Did you decide on your dress then?" She chuckled to herself as she fanned through the magazine.

"Haha," I muttered, taking a sip of my tea. "Wasn't even looking at those frothy...things."

"Then what were you looking for? You won't find anything about Quidditch in here!" She laughed again, continuing a long running joke between herself and Hermione that the only things I read for fun were about Quidditch.

"I was just...curious. Seeing how the Muggles did this stuff." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as I went to put my empty plate in the sink.

"Is that for whenever you grow some balls and ask Hermione?" She smirked at me.

"Sod off!" I gave her the finger before shoving passed her. "And Hermione happens to think my balls are just fine!" I shot back, leaving her making retching noises behind me.

Before I knew it we were half way through October and the Ministry had been covered in orange and black posters advertising a Halloween Ball. It promised to be a rather lavish and sophisticated event with a strict dress code. This, I decided, was it, my chance to propose to Hermione whilst doing something special and memorable – taking your girlfriend to a ball was considered romantic, right? I decided to get us tickets, tickets that weren't cheap I might add – apparently proceeds were going to help orphans the war had created. I envisioned the night all in my head, getting dressed up and having a good time with friends and then, later, taking off somewhere private and I'd get that damn ring on her finger!

Hermione, having seen the posters herself, was excited when I told her I'd bought us tickets, gushing over how wonderful it was of me to surprise her with them and muttering something about making up for mistakes of the past. I think she was referring to the mess that was the Yule ball. Harry was taking Ginny, obviously, and the girls were already planning what to wear and suggesting a trip to Diagon Alley for something new. And I was feeling pretty smug with myself, thinking I'd done the right thing and deciding that nothing else had worked, because this was where the great proposal was supposed to happen.

Only, it didn't.

"I'm do dorry Ron," Hermione told me again for the hundredth time. She sounded like she was talking to me under water before she sneezed again and then noisily blew her nose. "I was do lookin' forward do dat ball." She sniffed and grabbed another handful of tissues. The effort seemed to exhaust her as she flopped back onto her pillows in bed.

"Ssh, it's fine love. Can't be helped. You just get better." I smoothed her hair back from her face for her and pulled the blankets up to keep her warm. I leant over then, about to kiss her forehead.

"Do! Don't!" She pushed me away. "You'll catch it doo." She sat up and began to cough again as I patted her back, feeling rather useless.

She'd turned up at the flat a few hours ago, very obviously unwell, swaying on the spot. Her usual bush of hair hung in rather limp strands, pulled back into a messy ponytail, she was sweaty and clammy, her eyes were streaming and blood shot, her nose pink and sore and the fact it was running continuously wasn't helping. Yet, she was still intent on going to ball, telling me she just needed an hour to get ready and she'd be fine. She didn't want us to waste the tickets, knowing how much I'd spent on them. She looked positively lousy and when she almost passed out, I knew there was no way we were going anywhere.

Instead, I whisked her into bed, ignoring her feeble protests as I tucked her in and gave her some potion Mum had always given us as kids when we were poorly. Mum insisted Harry and I keep some to hand in the kitchen potions cupboard and I was glad of that fact right now. I made her a cup of tea and summoned a huge supply of tissues to her bedside as I lay beside her.

"Do you need anything else, love?" I asked, running my hand over her damp hair, hoping I was being soothing somehow.

She slowly shook her head. "Doo should hab gone wibout me," she mumbled, sounding sleepy. Both she and Ginny had tried to convince me to go to the ball anyway, she insisted she'd be fine and Ginny said I could hang with them. But, in truth, I wasn't interested in going if Hermione wasn't with me and besides, I wasn't going to abandon her when she was sick. I wasn't going to be a complete dick of a boyfriend.

"I'm right where I want to be love," I squeezed her hand, hating that she wouldn't allow me to kiss her, what did I care if I caught her cold? She gave me a weak little smile and then closed her eyes. "You get some sleep love. I'm right here if you need anything."

She napped on an off for awhile, in-between bouts of coughing, sneezing and blowing her nose. Once she woke and decided she felt a little hungry, which I took as a good sign and made her some soup. She managed a little and then slept again. So, instead of spending a fun Halloween out celebrating with our friends and later proposing to my girlfriend, I got to make cups of tea, bring her soup, banish mounds of snotty, used tissues into the bin and generally act as nurse maid whilst she was ill.

But, that's love, right? In sickness and in health, for better or worse? And I knew she'd have done the same for me if I'd been ill.

Thankfully, Hermione had fully recovered in a couple of days and was grateful to me for having looked after her, along with promises to make up for the missed Halloween ball. I told her she didn't need to, it was just one of those things and I was just glad she was feeling better, because, and I certainly didn't tell her this bit – she had looked horrible. But, if she planned on rewarding me for my bedside manner in rather intimate ways, I wasn't going to turn that down. I might be a bit slow to catch on at times, but I wasn't a complete idiot!

In the much colder weeks of November, I actually did forget about proposing. Well, maybe not forget completely, but I was so busy and tired I barely had time to consider when I'd last had a shower or what meal I was eating, let alone think up ways to propose to my girlfriend.

Hermione and I barely saw one another either. She said we were something called 'passing ships in the night', whatever that meant! Sounded like one of those barmy Muggle sayings! All this was thanks to some tosspot at work who was on holiday and I was the lucky sod who got to cover for him. Meaning I had to work three entire weeks on the night shift, not to mention a dozen raids during those nights and an important mission coming up to prepare for. One of our most wanted Death Eaters had been spotted selling illegal goods in Birmingham alleyways – everyone was working hard to put together a mission in order to capture him and finally get him locked away out of anyone's harm.

If I was very lucky, I managed to get a snog with Hermione in the morning as I stumbled into bed just as she crawled out of it. We did have Sundays together at least – I used most of my Saturday's off for catching up on sleep and helping George in the shop. But Sundays we spent the majority of it curled up together in bed, making up for lost time and going at it like rabbits – much to Harry's utter horror as we never noticed when the silencing charms wore off! And then later, Sunday dinner at my parents, before I had to begin repeating the entire week again.

Still, I suppose the extra money would come in handy – Hermione and I were saving up to buy our own place. She thought we should get a house, rather than a flat – something we could grow into, she'd said. I think she meant somewhere we could raise our children and grow old together, but didn't dare say that in case she scared me off. Silly woman...I wanted all that just as much as she did, but then I suppose men aren't supposed to admit to that, are they?

The idea of proposing was propelled to the forefront of my mind once more when I was reminded how close we were to Christmas now. Where the hell had the time gone to? One minute it was the summer and I was all prepared to ask Hermione to be my wife. And now, we were already in winter and I was still trying to come up with a plan that I could actually follow through with.

Hermione was reading the paper over a lazy Sunday breakfast. "Ooh!" She suddenly exclaimed and leaned closer to her paper, absently scrabbling for her tea cup beside her, not taking her eyes off the text. "This sounds fun!" She added after a few moments.

"What does?" I sat down opposite her with a bacon butty each and reached for the teapot to refill my mug.

"There's going to be a traditional Yuletide festival in Hogsmeade. Do you fancy going?" She asked, sounding hopeful. "Since we had to miss the Halloween ball, this might be something fun we can do together," she continued before I had chance to answer. "They're going to have carol singers, festive decorations, roasted chestnuts and stalls selling every other festive treat you can think of. There's ice skating, craft stalls and other market traders. Mistletoe." She looked up with a flash of her eyebrows and that little special little smile that was only for me.

I'd noticed over the last year or so that more and more of theses things were happening again – public events and celebrations. I think, now that people were finally realising that the war really was over, that there were no more imminent threats and the dust had settled, they wanted to get back to a normal life and carry on – just as our world should.

"Sounds sort of romantic," she sighed.

My ears pricked up at that word. Romantic huh? Was this proposal plan number...damn, I'd lost count! But it was a rather high number! "Yeah, sure," I grinned at her. "That sounds great, love." I gave what I hoped was an enthusiastic smile across the table as she put down the newspaper and stood to lean over and kiss my cheek.

"It will be cosy, dressed up all warm and snuggling together as we walk through the town. Might get all our Christmas shopping done there too. It's on the twelfth, okay? A Saturday, so you should be off work."

"Twelfth, Saturday, right." I nodded, making a mental note of the date. "Can't wait!" I smiled at her when she got up, kissed the top of my head in passing and beaming to herself as she went to make another pot of tea.

Eventually, Hermione finished up going to the festival with Ginny and Luna. Harry and I were called into an emergency at work by hasty patronus messages in the early hours of that Saturday morning. They had a confirmed location of the Death Eater we'd been after, as well as a couple of his minions he had working for him. They wanted to strike now, before they lost him again, so all available Aurors were called in for duty.

I don't know what was worse, seeing my girlfriends' disappointed face as I hurried around the room throwing clothes on, or her insisting that it was really okay as I tried to apologise, saying how she understood and making me promise to be careful. I felt horrible, she'd really been excited about us spending the day together. Even I had sort of been looking forward to it, knowing this setting was going to be perfect. And I was certainly looking forward to getting this huge question off my chest and the damn ring on her finger – finally.

Honestly, I was getting to the stage now where I might just lob the box at her as she lay in bed and saying something like 'how about it'? At this stage, it might be the only way I'd ever get to ask her before we both became grey haired old people lined with wrinkles.

Christmas blew in with it's usual flurry of excitement, almost taking me by surprise yet again. I'd had to do my normal mad dash around the shops the day before to get everyone's presents, leaving it to the last minute just like every other year – despite constant reminders from Hermione to get on top of it.

Christmas morning, we managed a few private moments, exchanging gifts in bed and a steamy shag session amongst torn wrapping paper. At least before Harry hammered on our door, telling us to leave each other alone and get a move on whilst Ginny giggled alongside him. After telling them to sod off, we did crawl out of bed and get ready to head over to my parents for dinner. Hermione's parents were joining us this year and I knew she was a little anxious about it. Things went well though and the day passed in the usual festive chaos and noise, made even crazier this year by an excitable Teddy and Victoire. Teddy was old enough to understand what it was all about now and my two and a half year old niece was easily swept along with him.

The following day, we joined Hermione's parents for tea, which had become a tradition ever since I started dating their daughter. This year, they returned the gesture and invited my parents. Dad was over the moon, studying and exclaiming over things like the microwave or the pull light switch in the bathroom. And he practically had a stroke when Mr Granger showed him the new video camera he'd just bought. I caught him looking fondly at Mum, pleading with her to let him have one of his own. It was rather comical really, almost the way a child would look at their parents begging for a puppy! Mum even got on quite well with the ever present Great Aunt Jean – I suppose she was used to dealing with our Aunt Murial though.

As perfect as the last couple of days had been; filled with laughter, family, delicious food and fun times, I decided it was not the place to make a marriage proposal. Everywhere was just too crowded with family to risk it and I'd seen first hand the fuss that was made over Ginny and Harry when they'd announced their engagement at her birthday party. I didn't want any of that. I'd decided that I'd prefer it to be just between Hermione and I for a day or two, at first. For it to be our little secret.

To be honest, I found myself often wondering whether it was always going to be my own little secret!

The week between Christmas and New Year was busy – working obscene shifts to make up for the fact I'd had the holidays off, when others hadn't been so lucky. But, New Years Eve, Hermione had made plans for us and I'd been instructed to wear warm, decent Muggle clothes – which consisted of a new pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt Hermione had bought me last birthday and a jumper that actually didn't have my initial on it. I wasn't sure where we were heading, but Hermione promised me I would enjoy it. And I knew I probably would, not because of where we went, but just for the fact we'd be together. And yes, I know that sounds like some pathetic, soppy, romantic crap. But, I'm in love with my girlfriend and not ashamed to admit it.

We went out for a quick meal in Muggle London, nothing special as she explained that everywhere fancy was booked up weeks in advance on New Years Eve. Not that I was bothered, in my measly experience, Muggle pizza places were much more appetising than those fancy restaurants her parents favoured anyway. After we'd eaten, she took my hand and we joined throngs of people all heading towards the river.

I looked at her confused as I was jostled along by the crowds and occasionally being bumped into. "Where are we going?"

She turned her head briefly and flashed me a smile, tightening her hold on my hand. "You'll see," she smiled. "I think you'll like it." She added, looking around and deciding this was as good a spot as any. I took her in my arms, tugging her tight against me with her head tucked under my chin. I didn't want to lose her amongst all these people.

I raised one eyebrow warily. This wasn't exactly my idea of a fun night out, being squashed and crowded by Muggles who all seemed to be in a party mood. The atmosphere was rather rowdy, yet gleefully so, rather than intimidating. But it was obvious some people had already had too much to drink, judging from the singing, dancing and shouting in the street. I even saw some people climbing poles and a woman appeared to be waving her own bra in the air!

The large clock somewhere behind us suddenly struck up the crowds stopped their singing and shouting, all waiting for something with baited breath. I think Hermione had once told me the clock was called Big Bang, no a blokes name…Big Bill...Ben, something like that. It chimed 12 times as people counted down around us, a huge choir of voices and, as it reached the final gong, screams of glee let out and a loud chorus of singing in dreadful harmony around us as people held hands and hugged one another.

My attention was startled then by a large boom. "What was that?" I asked in alarm and reached for my wand hidden beneath my jacket.

Hermione turned to face me, a hand on my arm knowing I'd be going for my wand. "Relax. It's just fireworks. Look!" She pointed to the sky that was now lit up with hundreds and hundreds of sparkling lights and flashes – fireworks being let off together in practised symphony. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly against my chest as she turned in my arms to watch the spectacle. They were nice, pretty even, as they lit up the London sky, but, I reckon our Wizard Wheezes products could have shown them a thing or two.

"Happy New Year!" Hermione smiled up at me, her hands around my neck as she pulled me towards her and kissed me, deeply. I moaned into her kiss, my hands grasping her against me tightly. I became completely oblivious to the crowds around us, all I knew was this incredible woman in my arms. This woman I never wanted to be without. The woman I loved more than life itself.

We parted and she smiled shyly at me, perhaps realising how passionate we'd gotten in public. She wiped her finger across my lips as I continued to gaze at her. Her eyes sparkled in the lights from the fireworks. Her nose was pink from the cold and her soft, fuzzy hair fell in a halo around her head and shoulders. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Marry me?" I blurted out, before I had consciously thought of the words.

Hermione stared at me, bemused for a few moments. Long enough for me to panic that I had well and truly cocked this up. Cocked up something I had tried to plan so carefully for weeks, months even.

"I...I..." I stammered as she continued to stare at me in silence. "I have a ring, had it for months actually, but it's back at the flat. I could disapparate and get it? I wasn't exactly planning on asking you tonight, right now...I mean, I've been trying to ask you for weeks, months. but it always goes wrong and..."

"Really?" She interrupted me, a look of surprise still on her face, which was now also accompanied by hope.

"Really what?" I asked, dumbly.

Her lips twitched in a wry grin as she dipped her head, fiddling with the loose thread on my scarf. "Are you...proposing to me?" she asked, suddenly shy, her head titled to one side when she looked up again.

"Oh." I suppose it was out now and maybe this was it, the perfect moment I'd been searching for. "Yes. I am." I nodded decidedly.

She flung her arms around me, kissing me with such passion she almost knocked me backwards. I held onto her, lifting her off her feet momentarily as she clung to me.

"Is," I panted once we separated again. "Is that a yes?" I wondered.

She laughed once, a beautiful, tinkling sound. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She squealed, holding onto my hands, bouncing on her feet.

"Bloody brilliant!" I beamed at her. "Though, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that tonight. I wanted it to be special, for it to be perfect for you."

"This is special," she whispered and cupped her hand to my cheek. "Perfect in fact," she added, kissing my lips again.

And, I realised it was. All those plans and everything had fallen through because I had thought too much about it. Put too much effort into trying to make it perfect. When all I really needed was the woman in my arms beaming at me with tears in her eyes as she regarded me in a way I hadn't seen before – as though I was something precious to her, something incredible. I liked that look, I decided. A lot.

"You're right," I smiled, brushing her hair back as I cupped her face in my hands and lightly kissed her lips. "But, even though I haven't got the ring here, I still want to do this bit right," I whispered, getting down on one knee – not caring that the ground was wet or that I had knelt on a stone. As I took her hand in mine, she gasped, covering her mouth with her other hand as she regarded me tenderly. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. You are the very best part of me and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you please marry me?" I asked, gazing up at only her, ignorant to the people around us watching curiously.

She was crying openly now, yet the big, wide smile on her face told me she was happy. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I love you too Ron and I would be honoured." She was laughing and crying and smiling all at the same time as I got up off the floor and spun her around, locked in a passionate embrace as the city of London and the strangers applauding blurred around us.

She'd said yes. I'd finally asked the biggest question I was probably ever going to ask another person. This amazing woman I had been in love with for probably half of my life had just agreed to become my wife and I don't think I had ever been happier.

Life couldn't get any more perfect than this, surely?

* * *

Please leave me reviews if you read/liked my story. Thank you!


End file.
